Clockwork & Paperwork
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Henry tries to convince Charlotte he loves her while she's having doubts.
1. Chapter 1

As the sky outside darkened the study, Charlotte Branwell was filling out paperwork. That was all she had been doing recently. Will was in the training room, Jem in his bedroom, Tessa in the library, Sophie cleaning, and Henry... Well besides their bedroom he spent every waking hour in his laboratory, if not to come up and have dinner. Her heart sighed in lost affection, for she knew that her husband did not return the same feelings as she beheld for him.

She couldn't concentrate on the paperwork any longer, the pages blurring as one and the writing too dark to see in the unlit room. And anyway, she didn't want to write anything more, for her hand ached and her mind was too preoccupied.

Charlotte quickly shuffled the papers and set them down neatly beside her, before leaning back in her chair in a most un-ladylike manner, though at this time she didn't care.

She knew, hard as she tried, that Henry would never love her. He was too busy with his inventions that he spared no time to be with his wife. A single tear rolled down her eye, splashing onto her dress. She shouldn't be so sensitive, yet it seemed as if she couldn't help it. More thoughts intruded her mind, of Henry. And before she knew it, tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably, but she didn't wipe them away, just sat there with her eyes closed, trying to think of different things.

'Mrs Branwell!' called a familiar voice. Charlotte turned in haste and embarrassment, and saw Sophie at the door.

'Mrs Branwell, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'

'Its nothing, Sophie, really.'

Sophie crossed the room to where she sat in the opposite seat from Charlotte, and set the tray of tea she had been carrying down.

Charlotte took the cup of tea gratefully off the tray and slowly sipped it through pursed lips. It tasted sweet and strong, how she liked it, with the salty taste of her tears mingling with liquid.

Looking concerned and slightly shocked, she asked the question Charlotte didn't want to hear.

'What is the matter Mrs. Branwell?' she said, her tone soothing and kind.

'I just... I can't cope Sophie. I can't cope anymore.'

She put her head in her hands, her tears staining her fingers, her eyes shut tight.

She felt her hands draw aside, and she looked up to see Sophie look at her, concerned. She held Charlotte's hands away from her face, and produced a handkerchief. She took it gratefully, reducing the tears that still escaped from her eyes.

She knew she had made a fool of herself. She couldn't let Sophie see her like that, so weak and dependant, crying in such a bad state. She never really cried much generally. And even if she did, she preferred to cry in private. She straightened back up, her cheeks blushing slightly.

'Tell me what's on your mind. Please. Why can't you cope Mrs. Branwell?'

'Too many reasons Sophie. Some which you won't even understand. Some which pressure me everyday. Some which shouldn't even bother me. Some which fit each description perfectly.' Her hand balanced her head, her posture terrible, but she still didn't care about anything as small as manners.

'Everything is completely messed up. I can't cope with everyone. I can't cope with the Institute. I can't cope with the hopeless mess I've made with the Enclave and the Mortmain business, I can't cope with my life.' She said it so despairingly, it was hard to believe it was she who was saying it.

'I can't cope with the man I married.' Her voice cracked at the end, and she lingered there for a moment, her hand on her face. And then she strode out, leaving Sophie there looking completely astounded by what she had done. She left the room, and walked down the hall, no particular destination in mind. She ended up in the training room, leaning against the back of the wall, her feet tucked in beneath her. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, her hands running through her hair in distress.

'Mrs. Branwell. Please. You've been hiding all these feelings. You need to talk to someone. It will make you feel better.'

It was Sophie, walking towards her carefully, and sitting opposite her on the wooden floor.

She said nothing, only sighed.

'Im sorry for walking out like that Sophie.'

'It was understandable.'

After a while of silence, she spoke.

'There is no denying I've made a mess of this. All of this. Searching for Mortmain, the Enclave, the Institute. All this political business. It makes my head spin. I'm forever working late into the night and in the early hours of the morning, trying to solve what little information we have.'

She paused, looking at Sophie expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something. Finally, she continued on.

'Everybody here...I love you all as much as a a mother would love her sons and daughters. I care for all of you, I want everyone to be safe, yet Jem is dying, Tessa is being hunted by Mortmain, Jessamine cares only for luxury, Will...I've known Will for years, but not once has he cared for anyone or shown the slightest bit of interest in anything. No one appreciates anything I do. No one thinks about the impact they make before they do it. It seems like I am the only responsible person here.'

'Thats not true. Everyone appreciates what you do, you keep us all together. You're the head of the London Institute and Enclave, you make a difference.'

She shook her head, strands of hair falling into her eyes.

She got up as Sophie did, and they walked back to the study, where she collapsed into her chair.

'I feel like I'm a failed Shadowhunter. I can barely manage my own life, never mind the lives of others. I haven't been in battle for ages, how do I know I can defend everything, how do I know I'm good enough to even be a Shadowhunter? I haven't been useful at all.'

'You're a great Shadowhunter and you have been useful. We wouldn't even be here without you. I know I definitely wouldn't be here without your kindness and hospitality.'

Charlotte looked into her eyes, and she saw the young girl with nowhere to go, lost and confused, desperately seeking work. She smiled.

'You really have a way of persuading people.'

'There's still something your not telling.'

She sighed.

'He's always in the crypt. He doesn't care about anything except his inventions. He can't even bear to be in the same room as me. He never notices anything I do. He's never helped me run the Institute, never helped me when I needed help. I know I come second for him - if at all. He wouldn't even hold my hand if his life depended on it. He wouldn't do anything for me.'

She didn't say his name, it caused her too much pain. But of course, Sophie instantly knew who she was talking about anyway.

She stared at Sophie blankly, her hands shaking, her eyes blurry.

'Mr. Branwell does care for you. I just think he hides his affection. He's not the type of person that shows his feelings. And Master Jem told me that when Nate died, and the automaton threw you to the floor, Mr. Branwell went crazy, launched at the automaton, and protected you. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't care about you.'

'It might prove care, but loyalty? Love?' She questioned.

Sophie just sat there, her expression blank.

'He would give me up in a second before he lost his inventions.' She said miserably. As soon as the words left her mouth, Charlotte regretted them instantly. Her hand went to her mouth in shame, shocked at what she had said. Guilt flooded through her. She knew Henry wasn't a bad person or a bad husband. She felt her face blush violently, and knew Sophie was looking at her, though she kept her head down dismissively. She shuffled her notes dismally in her hands, still avoiding eye contact.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that Sophie. It shan't happen again. I know Henry would never do that. It was entirely silly to even think that.'

'I know. You're just upset... and you have every right to be.'

She picked the empty tray up from the table, nodded, and said 'If you need anything else Mrs Branwell...'

She started toward the door just as Charlotte muttered her assent and left the room, taking awkwardness and company with her.

The silence in the room was deafening, though Charlotte had endured it many times before. And although she pulled out her paperwork and started with her pen, she still couldn't stop thinking of Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was reaching 11 o'clock, and Charlotte began to feel her eyelids drooping. Her busyness had lead her to exhaustion, and her hands were smudged from ink. Though she got through most of the paperwork, she still thought about other things, especially Henry.

She had thought, within time, Henry would grow to love her, but no such thing had occurred yet. She thought of how he looked like an adorable puppy, big hazel eyes, and wild red hair. She thought of how she couldn't run the Institute on her own, so Henry stepped forward and asked her to marry him. Of course, she was still happy she married him, but felt sometimes dejected and alone, whereas Henry always had metal to guide him. She thought of how everyone questioned their marriage, how everyone thought it was all to do with Charlotte wanting the Institute. She thought of the many times where Henry's inventions went wrong and people would make comments and remarks. And lastly, she thought of her father, who said that Henry was marrying her to seal a debt his father owed her father. That was the most painful thought, thinking of her beloved and ruffled Henry, handsome-looking and puppy-like, waiting at the altar, while deep down he knew it was all for just some debt needing to be repaid.  
Tears fought their way out of her dark brown eyes, but this time, she wiped them fiercely away with the back of her hand.  
Does it matter? She thought.  
Does it matter that he does not love me, even if I love him? Does it matter, when I've been so fortunate to have a husband at all? Her musings ended with a final, selfless thought: 'Even if he doesn't love me, I am fortunate to have a husband. Even if it causes me too much trouble, I am fortunate to run the Institute. And even if the people inside the Institute hate me, I am fortunate to care for them even when they don't want my care.'

And with that, she got up, strode through the hallways and wondered up the stairs until finally, she reached her bedroom. She walked in, to find an empty bed and no sign of Henry. She thanked the Angel he was not there, for to walk in thinking of her conversation earlier with Sophie while he was present made her stomach churn. She dressed slowly, slipping into her nightgown and getting into bed. She wasn't surprised to not see Henry. Every night he was in the crypt, and she often had to go down and tell him to come to bed because of how late he stayed down there.  
She felt despair once more, thinking of what she had said to Sophie.  
It grew steadily later, but Henry still did not appear. This was nearly every night, Charlotte thought, that she waited for him without going to sleep. She didn't exactly know why she done this, but she thought it was to do with making sure he was alright, though she knew it was to do with something else. She looked down, to where the two Marks symbolising love and marriage were, and she felt like they were a lie.  
She rolled over, to where Henry slept, and rested her head on his pillow. She looked down at her fingers, where the Branwell ring was. She remembered when he gave that to her. Her eyes closed with pain. She thought more of how she doubted him. It wasn't his fault he loved his inventions more. Her heart sighed with reluctant empathy.  
Still she waited, but still no sign of red hair and hazel eyes. She knew she had to go down, otherwise she'd fall asleep and let him stay down there.  
With despair, she slipped out of bed and shuffled towards the door, where everything was dark and silent. She walked slowly to the set of stairs that would lead down to the laboratory door. She stopped suddenly. She didn't usually stop when she came down to fetch him, but this time she did. It was going to be more awkward, more uncomfortable, because of her conversation with Sophie. She usually told him to come to bed with firmness, but gentleness, and though reluctant, he always obeyed and came with her. She sometimes even felt nervous around Henry, for just his hand on her shoulder or his hands laced with hers, gave her the most sensational butterflies. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Henry, it wasn't his fault she felt this way and it wasn't his fault if he spent every day in his laboratory. And even if he didn't love her, she was lucky to have him. And so, being the strongest person between them, she walked down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The door stood ajar, as it always did, and with a deep breath, she sidled in. Of course, Henry didn't notice her, he never did. He was busy working on something she could not see, and she marvelled at the sight of his lean, quick arms, working fast. It was nearly 1 o'clock, and she was sure he would happily stay down in his laboratory all night and day. This made her angry. Even if he didn't share the slightest affection, he could still notice her, or sleep in the same room as her.

The crypt was cold, and Charlotte shivered, even though she had her robe on over her nightdress. She was about to say the words she said almost every night to him, yet something stopped her. And instead, she spoke her mind.

'Why?'

Henry whipped round, cog in his hand, and stared at her. He was filthy, his head covered in dirt and grease, his cheek smudged with soot. Charlotte resisted the urge to go over to him and wipe it off.

'Why do you act as if you don't care?'

'Why can't you be responsible enough to take yourself up to bed? What is it? Am I hideous? Are your inventions too important? Why?'

The room was silent and Henry looked shocked. A few moments passed and then Charlotte walked back out the door.

'Wait! Charlotte wait!' cried Henry, as he sprinted toward the door and up the stairs, where he turned upon Charlotte and spun her around.

'I love every moment with you. You're beautiful, I would never say you were hideous. And you're more important than anything else in the world Lottie.'

Her heart skipped a beat. It was so rare he called her that.

'Then why is it that you spend so little time with me?'

Henry looked down in what looked like shame. Charlotte couldn't help but have sympathy for Henry, even though it was him who had caused her the problem.

When he looked back at her, he did something unexpected. He took her hand and lead her back to the laboratory. It was not like Henry to be the one leading, but Charlotte was too shocked at him holding her hand, so she let him guide her, until they came back to the silent lab.

'Lottie, I love every moment with you. I know I'm not a very good husband. I know I'm not supportive or mindful of you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you ended up with me, I'm sorry you deserve someone better, I'm sorry I never seem to be there when in times of need, I'm sorry I love you when you do not love me.' His eyes were looking in the direction of his shoes, but then he raised them to look down at her.

'I love you, Lottie.'

Charlotte was taken aback. Never had she heard such words come out of Henry's mouth, nor was she so shocked to hear them.

'Henry what are you talking about? I wouldn't want anyone else in the whole world to be my husband!'

'What? Charlotte I thought you couldn't stand me! I thought you didn't love me at all!'

'I thought you had no love for me either!'

They stood opposite each other, lost for words.

'I thought you'd never love me.' whispered Charlotte.

'I've always loved you. From the moment I saw you. I have loved you since we were eighteen.'

She heard every syllable like it was sacred prayer, never expected, but nonetheless flattering.

'But what was the talking of the debt?' She confronted,'my father said to me before you proposed, that the debt had been sealed and our families once again united.'

'Charlotte...you never knew?'

His voice was filled with awe.

'Knew what?'

'The debt your father was talking about was nothing to do with money. Your great grandmother fell in love with my great grandfather. However, his father didn't want him to marry her, so he married someone else instead. She died of grief, and so they demanded a debt, in where a Branwell man and a Fairchild woman would be married. It was an old debt, it didn't really matter. It's quite silly if you think about it. But both our fathers believed in it. It was what they wanted. So you could imagine the delight they had when we were married. It wouldn't have mattered anyway though, because when my father finally told me...I had already fallen for you Charlotte. I already loved you. That's the debt your father was talking about.'

The room grew silent once more, as

Charlotte took in the truth. Henry loved her. He had already fallen in love with her even as his father told him about the debt afterwards. Her heart elated in joy, and she wondered how much a fool she had been to see through Henry's love.

'I thought you married me to repay a money debt.'

'I'd never do that Lottie.' He said it like a whisper, shaking his head, and her heart throbbed with love.

'Henry...I'm sorry I ever doubted you.'

She felt guilt cascade threw her, anger for all the words she had said to Sophie, pain for the years that went by with doubt and false assumption.

'It wasn't your fault. Even though I love you, I'm still not a very good husband. And the reason why I never came to bed was because I wanted you to get me. I wanted to imagine, in those moments, that you did love me. That's why. I couldn't bear the thought of facing you everyday, knowing you didn't love me.'

His head lowered again, and this time, Charlotte took his face and lifted it to her eye level.

'I do. I do love you Henry.'

'Really? You love me too Lottie?'

'Henry, that was never in question! Of course I love you. We've just been stupid.'

'I know. But I still..' He gulped, avoiding her eyes. 'I still... Don't comfort you or support you or help you.' Henry's face reddened with embarrassment, and he laced his fingers with hers, and smiled weakly.

'I can't do anything to change the past, but all I can do is tell you that these arms were made for holding you. And I'm sorry, cause they haven't been put to use much before.'

She looked at him, her eyes bright. 'You can start now.' She said softly, and Henry's arms went around her, strong and safe. She felt protected from everything bad and sinister in the world.

'I've never been there for you. I've always been with my inventions in my own world, but I never stopped to think about it. I'm sorry you had to endure me for five years.'

'Henry, I'd give up the Institute in a second before I'd give up you.'

And then she said nothing, for he kissed her in a way she had never known of Henry before.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him toward her while his arm was at her hip, and the other threaded through her hair. A meteorite could've smashed its way down from the sky and exploded, but Charlotte wouldn't have noticed or cared in the slightest. His mouth moved against hers, and her heart rate quickened and felt almost as if it could burst. He held her there, and then dropped his hand to her other hip, as the kiss grew more passionate. It was fierce and fiery, like none other Charlotte had ever encountered before, and which was very out of character for Henry. Their mouths moved faster, and his grip tightened at her waist. Charlotte could feel the body heat radiating from him, and leaned in closer. It was very surprising, that Henry could charm her in this way, when he was more of an odd person, the one always saying and doing pointless and eccentric things, the one everyone laughed at. And suddenly, she drew her lips away from his, and dropped her hands from his neck to his chest, where she could feel the rumpled shirt underneath his waistcoat. And for no apparent reason, she started to cry. Tears seeped out of her eyes very slowly, and she looked down at his chest rather at his face.

He cupped her face gently and said 'Lottie? What's wrong?'

'I'm just...joyous. I thought you didn't love me, and I had to be strong and I had to handle it and now I know you do it's so overwhelming and new.'

She was filled with mixed emotions, happiness, confusion, love. It was like being reawakened from a deep and long sleep. He wiped the tears from her eyes, gazing at her with such adoration it was breathtakingly painful.

'I'm also overwhelmed by it Charlotte, the fact that I thought you didn't love me was almost unbearable. It was painful, agonising, and that's why I was never around you, because it was too painful to see you in the way that I thought you were. You were strong, and I was not.'

He moved his hands to her waist again, a flattering gesture that made her heart skip.

She smiled as she joked.

'Are you sure you're still Henry, because you seem like a different Henry.'

He chuckled, his voice handsome and young.

'No, I'm still Henry, obsessed with inventions, clockwork and the like, always messy, never knowing what to say or wear, but I'll also gain...improvements.'

She giggled herself, a noise she hadn't made in what felt like weeks.

'I still cannot believe I ever thought you could love me less than your inventions.'

'I don't blame you. I was rather addicting to my inventions. I just want to make the Shadowhunter world a better place.'

'You will. I know you will. You'll invent something remarkable, and the Nephilim will remember your name for generations to come.'

'Oh Lottie, you flatter me. But yes, that is what I'd like to achieve.'

Another precious moment passed, and Charlotte gazed into his young, handsome face and adorable puppy-like eyes.

'Five years. That's how long it took for this moment. Five years that I feared

you didn't love me. Five years I thought you cared about your inventions rather than me.'

He stroked her hair tenderly, and cupped her cheeks once more, and whispered to her.

'You're all I've ever needed.'

He leant down as Charlotte leaned towards him and then they were kissing. This time it was slow and gentle, silent messages passing between them.

He gripped at her face then trailed his hands down her body in a swift motion, to land on her hips again. They moved together, and Charlotte ran her fingers along the light red stubble that lined his jaw, and wiped the soot lovingly from his cheek. He placed his hands on her back, and stepped forward, leaning into her. Charlotte giggled again, and touched his face once more, and then kissed him with all the energy she had, kissed him in a way she didn't know possible, kissed him in a very un-ladylike manner, kissed him like she was another person. She felt like a different person, she felt loved and beautiful and honoured. Henry kissed back just as fierce, and touched her like he was touching a statue, delicate but breakable. And then, Charlotte came across his waistcoat. She unclasped the buttons in seconds and pulled it off him. She was very shocked at what she had done, but felt no regret, and from the way Henry was undoing the buttons on his shirt as well, he had no objections. His shirt and waistcoat fell to the floor, and Charlotte was shocked to see Henry's chest. Despite being tall and gangly, he had muscles on his arms and stomach. Charlotte traced his lower stomach, feeling the smooth and surprisingly cold curve of his skin. She saw the black swirling patterns of runes that were decorated all over his skin. Her mouth was slightly open, while Henry was breathing heavily.

'It seems all that inventorying and machine lifting has benefited me.' he said, responding to Charlotte's silence. She had never thought of how his inventorying impacted his appearance, but realised how it made sense, when she had seen him once lift a gargantuan machine and set it down on his desk just as easily as carrying a stack of books. He was beautiful, like an angel, and although she still saw the odd and strange in him, she also liked the new addition. She gazed up at him, and time seemed to elapse in the small moment where they just simply looked at each other. Finally, he took her hand and led her up to the stairs. She knew where he was taking her, and she felt nervous. They entered their bedroom together, and with one final look, they collapsed onto the bed. It started off slow and gentle, an exchange of kisses passing between them, both of them not sure of whether to make the first move. But this wasn't chess. This was new. It was the first time in...did she really know? Five years, five years, five years. It whispered in her ear hauntingly, but she pushed it firmly away. The last time they had had any intimate moments, any sex, was when they were 18, just before they were to be married. She guess that was very improper, and it still was now, though that very brief bedroom experience was only a dabble. 'How did it take five years?' She whispered into his ear.

'I don't know. I just know we don't have to give a damn anymore.'

There was something in his voice that made her straddle him and kiss him with such ferocity, she now knew why Charlotte had called it a dabble.

She sometimes had to remind herself that she wasn't old; she hadn't lived her life fully yet, but she felt often like a mother to outrageous children, she felt like she was in her forties, as well as Henry. The scene from a while ago entered her mind, and she thought of Henry reading a newspaper while she spread jam on toast like an old couple. She had to remind herself that she was only a few years older than all the rest, had to remind herself that her love life was just as fresh and new as Will, Tessa and Jem's. She had to remind herself she was still only twenty-three and Henry twenty-five. She had plenty of experiences yet to come, especially in the bedroom department. At that thought she giggled.

'Hey? What's up?' He murmured against her skin.

'Nothing.' She half-laughed.

But as the night wore on, they grew more outrageous, more passionate, way more confident than their 18 and 20 year old dabble.

She grasped his hair, gasping with pleasure at Henry's touch.

She had never felt more alive, had never felt more love. It was already beyond love, heaven, hell, the whole universe. It was already beyond heavenly, to love, to be in love, and to be loved. And she knew that it would always be like this, forevermore. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte's eyelids fluttered and opened. She was in her bedroom, lying next to Henry with her hand still on his chest. She withdrew from him, as he was still sleeping heavily, and got dressed. She was shocked to find her and Henrys discarded clothes on the floor, and with a blush in her cheeks she put them away. She felt the happiest she had ever been in days, and that night was the most memorable from any she could remember. Charlotte sat back down and looked at Henry, his red hair messy and wild, his breathing slow and steady. And after a few minutes of watching him, he woke.

'Charlotte...were are my clothes?'

She giggled again, and gave him them. As he was buttoning his waistcoat she asked:

'Are you going to the laboratory?'

She didn't know if it was the answer or the tone of voice he said it in that made her so surprised.

'No. For once, I'm going to help you. I'll help you run the Institute, I'll help you with paperwork, I'll help you with anything I can.'

And Charlotte's smile lit up the room.

They had breakfast, and then got to work. It was very peculiar, seeing Henry concentrate hard and study paperwork. The morning flew by, and the afternoon came, and more letters had been delivered for Charlotte. As she was just finishing a letter to the Consul, Henry made her jump.

'Henry!' She shouted at him, smiling as she did.

He laughed as he pulled her up and into his arms. He leant his head towards hers, and touched his lips with her lips, and then unexpectedly picked her up, and twirled her high in the air, until she was deposited firmly back upon the ground. He put his hands on her back, and he kissed her once again.

'Charlotte? Charlotte!' called Will, entering the study, watching the two of them break apart instantly.

'Don't mind me.' He laughed, watching Charlotte's face blush violently.

'You can get on with whatever matrimonial duties you were performing, however Jem would like to see you Charlotte.'

Of all the people, Will was the one that had to walk in on them. Any one of them would've been bad, but Will just made the situation worse. She was sure she would never hear the end of his jokes and comments.

'Henry, I never thought you could be that outrageous' he said, 'neither you Charlotte.'

He turned his back on them and walked out the door, a smug look on his face.

'I should better see them.' Charlotte said, walking out the door and following Will.

A few minutes later, she returned.

'Are you alright?' He asked, taking Charlotte into his arms once again.

'Yes, everything's fine. I don't think I've ever felt that embarrassed in front of Will before.'

'Me too. And that's saying something.' He smiled, making Charlotte's eyes twinkle with love.

He kissed her, his hands on her waist once again, and Charlotte's hands on his shirt collar. She thought of how she and Henry had kissed so frequently during that day, like they had to make up for all the kisses they had never shared between them. And then they both withdrew.

'Are you going to be up here often, then?'

'Of course. I can work on my inventions any time. And even if I don't invent something remarkable for the Nephilim, that's fine, because you're all I've ever needed.'

He repeated the line that made her heart skip with joy and made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

'I love you Lottie.' He whispered, stroking her hair.

'I love you too Henry, I always have.' And with a kiss to the head, he whispered:

'Life isn't worth living without you. I couldn't bear it. I don't know what I'd do.'

She smiled up at him.

'You got by kind of without me almost for nearly five years.'

'But you still cared enough to heal my injuries, to defend me when people criticised my inventions, to fetch me at night when I was in the laboratory too much.'

'I still do care for you. I always will. As long as I can trust you to not stay down in the crypt too late.'

He laughed again, his voice making her feel warm inside.

'Could I one day show you all my inventions?'

'Of course you can. I'd love to see them. As long as they don't explode.'

And then Henry said something even she didn't believe.

'Lottie, you're going to achieve. Even if I don't, you will. You'll move higher through the Clave, until you're the first woman Consul. Your going to change things. Your going to make the world a better place. I know it. You will go down in history, and everybody will know your name for generations to come. Not me. But you. Because you've always worked hard, always managed things, always been there for everyone and everything, always had a way with words, and I can't tell you how proud I've been watching you do all of it. Even when I thought you didn't love me.'

It was so peculiar, hearing this confident and caring Henry instead of the befuddled and confused one. She didn't think she would ever get used to it.

'Henry, you'll go down in history too. Both our names will be remembered for generations to come. Both of us will share success...'

She gazed upon his face, his stubble, his lips, his nose, his hazel eyes, and his hair. She had always loved Henry's red hair, vibrant and wild, much like his personality.

She didn't care about being the most important person in the world. She cared only about being the most important person in Henry's world, and he had proven to Charlotte that he did care.

He loved her, and she loved him...she couldn't have been more happy. She saw his eyes shining as she replied.

'And even if we do lose everything, that's fine...

Because you're all I've ever needed.'


End file.
